forsetifandomcom-20200214-history
Bedivere
Wilkin sits on a rock next to Bedivere, pulling some roasted bat out of his bag and sharing with the other halfling as he spoke. "You know... don't know how much longer I can pretend to know what I'm doing down here. Sure, I can use my divine sense but, that's it. With Tordek befriending an illithid, I can't help but feeling my nerves getting the best of me, and that, that rarely happens. How do you stay so confident?" Bedivere smiles and gives a breath, almost as if he'd been holding it a while, "Confidence has always been necessary for myself. There are a lot less halfling knights than men. I'm sure the peculiarity of my knighthood has occurred to you at some point." He looks down at the sword he was cleaning, "I'm the only knighted paladin of Yondalla in Reodor, most worship Heironeous," He pulls out two necklaces from under his shirt, one the familiar symbol of Yondalla, and the other a hand holding a lightning bolt. "You must allow yourself to be given to them young master. Both the Blessed Harvest Mother and Heironeous propel me deeper into the darkness - but it is hard to know fear when they grant me such worthy goals." Almost as an aside, he adds, "I know what you did for me Master Maddocks." Wilkin was quiet a moment, bedivere's latter comment making him temporarily speechless. But how? He hadn't really told anyone but Nazili. "Did Nazili-" he stopped, his voice taking on a more somber tone. "You are a good man, Bedivere. You deserved a second chance, I only wish I could have given more... Do you know why you're bound to me? The real reason?" "Of course, King Adamar Stroan sent me on a mission to ensure your return to Reodor. I'm bound to you until you set foot before his Highness." Wilkin bit his lip, casting his gaze downward. "And then what? What do you think the king would want of me?" Bedivere shrugs, "I don't know. Perhaps he wishes to speak with you about the future of the Free City of Costana, or maybe he has some sort of a quest for you? A knighthood? I'm not sure, but he has heard of you and your friends before." "Bedivere. You're here because I called you here. I grabbed some card out of a magical deck and it called you here. It's my fault you almost died, Beddy, I would have felt so so guilty if you died. You deserve a better man to serve." “A-are you feeling alright Master Maddocks? The Underdark tends to make people think the unbelievable. Here, let me get us some water.” He begins to rummage through his bag. No belief at what Wilkin has confessed seems evident, “You’re a damned great man to serve Master Maddocks, and I won’t have you dying of dehydration abbling about cryptic playing cards,” he finishes pulling a flask from his bag. Wilkin sighs, waving the water away. "I'm fine Bedivere. I speak only the truth you know. I would not lie to you. I'm sorry I cannot furnish any proof of my claims but, you've got to believe me."